


i cannot imagine myself without (tyler)

by rememberthemoment



Series: twin flames verse [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberthemoment/pseuds/rememberthemoment
Summary: Many people describe an uncanny sense of having known their twin flame all their lives.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: twin flames verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580422
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	i cannot imagine myself without (tyler)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> for bo - merry christmas from your clique secret santa <3
> 
> this is just a little something i was inspired to write - i plan for it to become something much, much larger in the future

Falling in love - sounds easy, right? Like something that happens all the time, every day, to regular people. And it does - person one meets person two, they get to know each other, and a romance blossoms. Happens all the time - good old fashioned love.

But there’s another kind, one that’s so rare it’s almost unheard of. Certainly never talked about. One that sets your word ablaze with how intense it is. One that makes your head spin and your heart beat like a kick drum against your chest. The kind that everybody writes about but so few have experienced that its starting to be thought of as a mere legene, like a magic that’s been lost over the years.

This is the story of the last pair of them yet to find each other - the final set of twin flames left in the world.

*****

It all starts on an ordinary day in Columbus, Ohio. Josh Dun is on his way to a gig for a band he’s never heard of - twenty one pilots. They’re supposed to be great, though nobody can seem to tell him what genre of music they play. That doesn’t matter though, Josh likes a little bit of everything.

From the moment the show starts, Josh feels an energy coursing through him that’s stronger than anything else he’s felt before. Even just at the intro, Josh is really into the band already. Then the singer is joining his band members, and Josh is instantly drawn to him. There’s passion like Josh has never seen, emotion in the performance beyond any other he’s witnessed being expressed. It’s truly mesmerizing. 

After the show, Josh waits near the exit to see if he can have a quick conversation with the lead singer. He’s standing underneath a neon glowing sign flickering EXIT above his head, drawing concert attendees to it as a moth to a flame. 

Finally, Josh is the last one standing, and for a minute it’s almost like the singer doesn’t even notice him. So he reaches out, touching the other’s wrist gently, but..

“Ouch, shit,” he hears, and then the prettiest pair of brown doe eyes are staring right into Josh’s. The look alone makes Josh feel like a jolt of electricity passed through him. 

“Did you feel that?” Josh asks softly, and slowly, the singer nods. “Okay… me too.” There’s silence for a moment, then--

“I’m Tyler,” his new friend says.

“Josh.” It’s all he can manage to say, what with the way his mouth has gone dry and he can’t seem to form words. Instead, they go for a handshake, and the same thing happens again - that lightning strike like it came straight from the heavens. “I… this is going to sound weird, but can I… kiss you?”

“Not weird at all,” Tyler answers breathlessly, and before he can stop himself, Josh is moving forward to press their lips together softly, the kiss lit by the flickering neon above them. It lasts a long moment, the fireworks immediate, and almost as soon as he breaks it, Tyler is surging back into Josh’s space to press him against the doorframe and kissing him harder again.

After it breaks for real this time, Josh is struggling to breathe, fighting to think while he tries to comprehend what it this means. It can’t be, can it? That’s an old wives tale, that twin flames stuff. The thing that people hope that they have with this partner, but nobody actually does. Supposedly there’s a pair out there, one left, but… it can’t be him and Tyler, right?

“We should get out of here,” Josh suggests, and in a matter of minutes they’re out of the venue and heading down the street towards Tyler’s place. Josh tries desperately to keep his hands to himself, but before he knows it, Tyler is reaching across the small space between them to lace their fingers together. It feels natural, like it’s normal, like they belong like this - like home.

They sit up talking half the night, about anything and everything. Later, they end up laying on their backs on Tyler’s bed together, chatting and laughing, and Josh thinks it’s incredible that there hasn’t been a single weird or uncomfortable pause in the conversation. They’re completely in sync with one another.

It’s only when Josh sees a peek of sunlight coming through the curtains that he realizes they’re been up all night.

“I’ve never done this with anyone,” Josh confesses while they’re still laying there together. “Have you?” Tyler shakes his head. It all makes sense - what they both felt before, the fact that they fit just perfectly together. “What do you think it all means?”

Tyler takes his time before he answers, and even then, it sounds like he’s choosing his words carefully. Almost like he’s trying not to say too much too soon.

“I think… that it means maybe you’re my soulmate,” Tyler finally says, and Josh couldn’t agree more. 

“Good, because… I’ve been dying to do this since we got here,” Josh says, and without further ado he’s scooting over to kiss Tyler again, like he needs it more than he needs to breathe.

Minutes pass, who knows how many, and finally they’re apart again, Tyler grinning brightly and reaching to hold Josh’s hand again. They both know what this means - rolling with the punches and taking anything that life can throw at them.

Like twin flames in the night, they’re bound and destined to follow each other through the dark.


End file.
